A New Life, A New Love
by PeppermintMoon
Summary: Alice Baylee, a broken down 15 year old girl, has no choice but to become a newsie. She expected the memories to come rushing in, not love. Ya I'm terrible at summaries. MushxOC R&R! #1 in the Forever Changed series.


**Part 1 In the Series -complete**

**NEW YORK CITY, JULY IN 1900**

Alice looked across the street from inside the alley and sighed. Just looking at the Newsboys Lodging House caused her to cringe. She didn't want to be a newsie; not because of the work she would have to do, she could deal with that, but because of the older brother it would remind her of. Alice closed her eyes, fighting to resist a flashback. A gunshot echoed in her head and she rubbed her temples, hoping to clear her mind. The flashback came anyway.

-}:{-

"_Alice, get behind me." Jacob whispered, his fist clenched around his papes._

_Alice turned around. "Wh-" then she saw the man standing a couple yards away. It was their Uncle Richard, who was obviously drunk. A gun was in his hand._

"_Well, if it ain't Jacob Baylee! You little scoundrel! Stole me money, you did. Sit on down and we'll have us a long talk!"Jacob shook his head._

_Uncle Richard walked over closer. He knocked the remaining papes out of Jacobs hands and pointed his gun to Jacobs chest. "I said sit." Then he noticed Alice standing behind Jacob. "Oh, little Alice! What a happy reunion this is turnin' into! Boy have you grown Alice." Richard stretched out a hand to Alice's cheek and Jacob lost it, suddenly grabbing the gun, trying to twist it out of his Uncles hand. The gun was fired and Jacob fell to the ground. Richard stared at the gun in his hand, his expression shocked._

"_No!" Alice screamed. Not her brother, he was all she had; she ran to get Spot._

-}:{-

When Alice reopened her eyes they were set with determination. Alice had run out of money a few days ago and had been starving herself. She had refused to steal, knowing Jacob would have disapproved. Her stomach grumbled in complaint. Alice desperately needed to earn money and if becoming a newsie was what it took, she would become a newsie.

Alice stepped out of the shadow in the alley and into the dim light of the rising sun. Lifting her small bag of belongings over her shoulder, she crossed the street. Alice paused at the door, her hand gripping the handle. Looking up, she read NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE. Alice didn't know why this was so hard. _"Come on sis', open da door."_ she could hear her brother coax. With a deep breath Alice opened the door and stepped inside.

A few minutes later Alice found herself a Manhattan newsie. Now climbing the stairs behind Kloppman, she bit at her bottom lip, a habit she'd picked up from Jacob when she was younger. Alice followed Kloppman through a doorway and stopped next to him. This room was obviously the bunkroom.

All around the large room, boys were getting dressed and out of bed. Most of them were still in their long johns or other sleeping attire. A few boys started to notice Alice and she quickly looked away to avoid any eye contact.

A few yards away, Mush was putting on his pants. He slipped a suspender over one shoulder and ran a hand through his dark brown, curly hair before jamming on his newsie cap. Mush was about to head to the washroom when he saw her.

A girl stood beside Kloppman, surveying the room cautiously. Her nearly black, dark brown hair fell just past her shoulders. Bangs covered her eyes but when she looked up, bright, electric blue eyes gazed into his deep brown ones. Her skin looked soft and was a light tan, but a long scar ran from the bottom of her jaw to the back of her neck. Her forced smile was overcautious, but made Mush all the more interested in her. The girl wore a simple dark blue skirt and a white quarter sleeve shirt, yet it seemed to complement her slender, shapely build.

Mush continued to stare as the girl looked away, obviously embarrassed at him staring at her. He was completely awestruck. There was something about her that made him want to keep staring.

Mush suddenly snapped out of his trance-like stare and realized that Kloppman had gotten the rest of the newsies attention.

"This here is Alice Baylee." The old man put a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, these are the Manhattan newsies. Boys, Alice has decided to become a newsie. Show her around, get her a bunk, and take care of her." Kloppman patted Alice's shoulder and left the bunkroom, leaving the room in total silence.

Alice didn't say anything, deciding that the Manhattan newsies should make the first move. A tall newsie walked over to her, a cowboy hat was on his head. She assumed he was the leader of the group.

Mush watched closely as Jack walked over to Alice. He stood in front of her with his arms folded, obviously sizing her up. Alice looked slightly intimidated, but folded her arms and stuck out her chin.

"So, you think youse can handle bein' a newsie?" Jack challenged.

"I do." Alice answered, her voice even.

Another moment passed and the two of them stood, looking each other in the eyes. Finally, Jack spit into his hand and held it out.

Mush raised his eyebrows in surprise. What was Jack doing? This was a girl, not just another newsie. When he looked around the room; the rest of the newsies looked just as surprised as he was.

Alice's eyes flickered to Jack's hand then back to his eyes. Without dropping her gaze, she spit into her hand and shook Jacks'.

"Well done." Jack complemented. "The names Jack Kelly and I'm da leader of da Manhattan newsies."

"All right!" Mush heard someone yell and before he knew it everyone had surrounded Alice, either thumping her on the back or shaking her hand.

Mush sighed in relief and grinned. _This just made bein' a newsie more interestin'. _

-}:{-

Alice climbed out of her bed on the top bunk and yawned.

"Heya sleepyhead." Kid Blink said as he passed and roughed up Alice's hair.

Alice smiled. She'd been a newsie for only two weeks and she was already part of the gang. She was still getting used to the routine, and even though she wasn't the best seller, she averaged about thirty papes a day. Thanks to Mush that is. Mush was the one who had eagerly showed her around, gave her useful selling tips, and sold with her. He was also the first newsie Alice counted as a friend.

Alice got along with all of the newsies, all except for Skittery. From the start, Skittery hadn't wanted a girl newsie...

As Alice walked to the washroom, someone ran into her with a hard shove. Alice stumbled, caught herself, and looked up at Skittery. He smirked, then winked and walked away. Alice took a deep breath and sucked it up. Skittery wouldn't get rid of her that easy.

Racetrack hummed to himself as he shaved. Alice came and stood by the sink next to him. "Mornin' Alice" He greeted. Alice smiled and gave a small nod. She never said much. At least, not to _most_ of the newsies. Mush could get her to talk. Race still couldn't figure out how he did it.

Later that morning at the distribution center, Mush walked over to Alice and sat next to her. He watched her study the headlines for a moment before speaking up. "Any good headlines?" He began.

"Hmm... Textile Factory in Flames... yeah, theres a few." She answered thoughtfully. Alice tried not to look over at Mush, knowing that she would eventually find his eyes, and then she wouldn't be able to look away.

"What page?"

"Three." Alice suddenly turned as someone flicked her hair. The Delancys walked by, smirking at Alice. She rolled her eyes turned back.

"Dey givin' ya trouble?" Mush asked, concerned.

"Naw," Alice shook her head. "They're just annoying." The Delancys really hadn't done anything besides smirk.

"So do ya 'ave someone youse sellin' wit?" Mush asked casually, obviously wanting to sell with her... again.

Alice grinned. "Nope. Wanna sell with me again? I could still use a few tips."

"I'd like dat." Mush answered, smiling. He enjoyed selling with Alice. He could usually make her smile, which lit up her eyes. Mush loved her eyes. In fact, he liked almost everything about her. He wished he could read her mind and know what she was thinking. Maybe she felt the same way about him. He sighed. That was impossible. They were only friends and he would have to get used to it.

-}:{-

Later that day Mush, Blink, Alice and Race sat at a table, eating dinner and talking about their day.

"Any luck at the races?" Blink asked Racetrack.

Race scowled. "Naw. Hey Alice, youse evah been ta Sheepshead?"

Alice didn't answer. She wasn't listening to Race or anyone else at their table. She was deep in thought, thinking about a certain newsboy that she had begun to have feelings for... Alice looked across the table at him. As she looked into Mush's brown eyes, she found herself entranced. They looked full of laughter and were-_staring right at her!_

Alice hastily looked away trying desperately not to blush. _Great he saw me looking at him._.. Still she found herself wondering if he was still looking. Curious, she looked back at Mush. He was still looking at her! Mush quickly looked away, suddenly very interested in what Race was saying. A small spark lit inside of Alice but she put it out. There was no way Mush was interested in her. To him she was probably just another newsie and friend that he'd decided to help out. Alice sighed inwardly. To her, Mush was more than that. He was different then the rest. He was honest and always optimistic. Thats what she loved. His optimism kept her going- _he_ kept her going. If only he felt the same about her...

-}:{-

As Alice walked alone back to the Lodging House, she thought about Jacob. She looked down at a marble she held in her hand. It used to be Jacobs, who thought that it was lucky. It was green and quite large. The marble was all she had left of Jacob. There was no way she would part with it. She wished Jacob was here with her. He would tell her what to do. Unshed tears began to gather in her eyes until they streamed down her face. Alice realized she hadn't cried since the funeral and she began to sob. Her tears brought a memory to mind.

-}:{-

"_Hey, what ya cryin' for sis'?" Jacob asked the shaking form sitting on the crate. He knelt next to her._

_Twelve year old Alice shook her head. "Nothin'."_

"_Hey, somthin' is wrong.." Jacob tried again. Alice shook her head._

"_Well, uh, hmm... heres me shoulder, cry on it." Jacob said with a grin._

_Alice smiled slightly and buried her face into his shoulder._

-}:{-

The memory made Alice cry even harder. She walked into an alleyway and pounded her fist against the wall. "Where is your shoulder now, Jacob... where?" Alice hysterically cried out, sinking to her knees. "I need your shoulder now... where are you?" She whispered, bowing her head. Fierce sobs escaped her lips.

When Alice had stopped crying, she walked to the lodging house in silence, knowing that all the newsies would be back already. Crying had helped ease the pain that had been eating away at her heart.

As she walked into the bunkroom everyone went quiet. They could tell she'd been crying by the redness of her eyes. An awkward silence filled the room.

Mush saw Alice bite her lip. Wait- he'd seen that before! Why was she so familiar?

When he noticed that she'd been crying, he quickly walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her slim form. Jack cleared his throat and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Youse alright Alice?" Mush whispered in Alice's ear as they walked to her bed.

"I'm okay...now." Alice answered shakily.

By the tone of her voice Mush understood it was a good idea _not_ to ask her anymore questions. "G' night Alice." He said and pulled her into a hug. Then he climbed into his bunk below Alice's. Something was wrong. There was something that she wouldn't tell him, something that was still hurting her.

-}:{-

Alice laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling from her bed. Around her, newsboys yelled and ran around the room. The noise of the newsboys jolted her out of her thoughts. She rolled onto her stomach and watched the boys.

Mush had just grabbed Racetracks hat and Race was chasing him around the room. Alice smiled and Mush ran next to her, playfully hitting her head with the hat as he passed.

She figured that she couldn't stare at Mush all day, so Alice grabbed her bag of belongings and looked through the contents. She pulled out her journal. Alice opened it and glanced at the date. She bit her lip. The last day she'd written was the day before Jacob had died. She hadn't written anything since.

As she flipped through the pages, Alice laughed to herself. Her first entry had been the day that Jacob forced her to start a journal, making sure she knew how to write well. Alice remembered how furious she'd been.

She began to write. As she did so, she held Jacobs marble in her hand. The marble was strangely comforting. Alice was sure none of the newsies would pester her as she wrote...but she'd been wrong before.

She jumped as Boots' head popped up in front of hers. Alice quickly shut her journal and tightened her grip on the marble.

"Whats dat...hey dats da marble youse is always carryin' around."

Alice glanced at the marble in her hand. "Yeah..."

"Ya never leave it alone, do ya...Marble?"

Alice shrugged. "Wait, _what_ did you call me?"

"Marble; youse always 'ave it with ya."

Alice scowled in concentration.

"What? Ya don't like it?" Boots asked with a hurt expression.

"No, I do. In fact I really like it." Alice/ Marble looked at the green marble in her hand and added softly, "This marble is really special to me."

Boots grinned. "Dis is da most youse evah' talked to me." He glanced back at the group of rowdy boys. "Well, I'll tawk ta ya later Marble." He jumped down and scampered away.

By the time Alice/Marble was climbing into bed that night everyone knew her new name. It was as if she was never Alice. She was Marble. Marble laid on her bed and smiled. Marble; she liked it.

-}:{-

Mush leaned against the enormous green tree as he sat, shoulders touching, next to Marble. She looked so tired, but she still had papes to sell. Her eyes began to close and Mush smiled. He couldn't let her sleep, she had papes to sell. If he did let her sleep, she would probably blame him for not waking her up. He smiled again at the thought of her upset.

Mush reached over Marble and grabbed a newspaper of hers. He tickled her nose with it. "Marble, you can't go to sleep." Mush whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Mush!" Marble groaned and snatched the newspaper. She opened her eyes and spotted Mush's cap. She grabbed it off his head and before he could even try to get it back Marble slid it behind her back and out of sight.

Mush reached behind her back for the hat and Marble stood. She tauntingly waved the hat in his face and Mush made another grab for it. He got it and Marble laughed.

"Well now that you've got me up we might as well finish selling."

"This isn't over." Mush said with a sly smile. "I've gotta get ya back for dat."

"I'll watch my back then." Marble said with a giggle.

-}:{-

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Marble closed her eyes as she sat on the moonlit roof of the lodging house. She'd found it a good place to think late at night. As the days passed Marble found herself thinking of Mush more and more each day. In fact she thought of him at that moment.

Marble recalled how earlier that day Mush had explained the newsies strike that had occurred a year ago. Even though she'd known everything about the strike,-her brother had been a Brooklyn newsie- Marble had listened intently, watching the emotion that had danced in Mush's eyes. She smiled at the thought.

Mush and Marble had grown to be really close friends. Marble felt the she could trust Mush with anything. She was really glad they were friends, but a lot of the time she wished that there was more. Sometimes Mush acted like he might have feelings for her as well, but Marble figured he was probably just being nice. Marble had refused to get her hopes up; they would only be crushed.

"Up a little late ain't ya Marble?"

Marble didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "It looks like I'm not the only one Mush."

Mush chuckled and sat next to her.

Marble looked over at Mush. His bare chest in the moonlight sent shivers down her back. She quickly looked away.

"So what brings ya up heah?" Mush questioned.

Marble focused her gaze on the stars. "Just thinking. I couldn't sleep."

Mush looked away from Marbles electric blue eyes and up to the stars. "So uh, Marble, I've been meanin' ta ask ya for awhile... Why are ya so quiet around everyone else?"

Marble let out a sigh, trying to think of the words that would best describe why. "I guess that I feel like I need to give the world a silent treatment." She stared at her hands.

Mush thought about it. "Why?"

Taking a deep breath, Marble answered sadly. "My brother is dead." Tears began to form in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"I- I am so sorry Marble." Mush sincerely said.

"Me too." Marble whispered softly, tears now streaming down her face.

Mush looked over at her and realized he'd made her cry. He quickly grabbed her hand. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta-"

"Its okay. You didn't know." Marble paused. "He was older and the only family that I had. He was always there for me." Before she knew it, Marble began to tell about her life. "When I was just a baby, my parents left me and Jacob at my uncle's house, never returning like they promised. My uncle blamed it on Jacob and I. Uncle Richard was always drunk and angry." Marble paused and the memories flowed in.

"Ya don't have ta tell me..."

"No, I want to." Marble continued quickly. "My uncle was gone a lot so Jacob did the best he could to take care of me."

"I was eleven and Jacob was thirteen when one night my uncle came home, more drunk than he ever had been. He was very very mad. Me and my brother were already in bed and we woke up when he slammed the door. He came into our room and just started yelling. He must have lost a bet or something. My brother could tell that I was scared and went over to my bed. He was about there when my uncle said to stop, but Jacob ignored him. Thats when my uncle lost it. He grabbed a lamp and hit my brother with it. It knocked him out and I started screaming. My uncle turned on me and beat me black and blue." Mush paused and a far off look was placed on her face. Mush clenched his fists. If he ever ran into her uncle Richard, that man would be sorry he ever met Alice. Marble took a deep breath and continued.

"That night we left with our uncles money and a bag of clothes. Jacob became a Brooklyn newsie. Spot told him that Brooklyn was no place for a girl newsie, so no matter how much I begged, Jacob wouldn't let me be a newsie. I don't know how he managed, but he provided for the both of us. Soon he was Spots most trusted newsie and became second in command."

"Prince was your brother?" Mush asked incredulously, referring to Jacobs newsie name.

Marble smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"That would explain why you were a bit familiar. I knew your brother a little bit"

"Well, just two months ago, me and Jacob were taking a shortcut and my uncle showed up. He was drunk as usual...but he had a gun." Marble's lip trembled, but she went on. "My uncle wanted back the money back that we had stolen years back. They got into an argument and my brother grabbed the gun after uncle reached for me. My uncle fired the shot-" Marble's eyes began to fill with tears. "Jacobs gone Mush." She swallowed hard, trying to keep the sobs down.

Mush slid from her side and kneeled in front of her. He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Hey its okay."

"Thi- this is all-all I have left of him." She said between sobs, and held up the green marble.

Mush pulled her close and she cried into his chest. Marble wiped away her tears and said, "After the funeral, Spot tried to get me to stay in Brooklyn, said that he would take care of me, but I couldn't not after-" Marble caught herself. "I left Brooklyn and couldn't find a good job anywhere. So, I came to Manhattan and I run out of money. I was hungry and needed a place to stay so here I am. I couldn't find anything else that I knew about."

Mush looked at Marble, poor Marble. She;d been through so much. Something kept nagging at him though. It seemed she had passed over it while telling her story. "Where did you get that scar?"

"My uncle gave it to me the night he beat me." Marble answered, running a trembling finger over it.

If Marble's uncle had been standing up on that rook, Mush could have easily injured him without regret. Now, Mush usually never got mad or violent, but this sent waves of anger crashing through him.

"So, how did you get here?" Marble asked, trying to change the subject.

Mush then told her his story of how, at six years old he got separated from his family on the boat on the way over to America. He had almost immediately become a newsie.

Their conversation that night carried on until early the next morning.

-}:{-

**THE NEXT DAY IN BROOKLYN**

Spot stood, leaning against the railing of the Brooklyn bridge. He stared at the water, thinking of the only thing he'd thought of for the past month. And that thing was Alice. He wondered where she'd wandered off to, if she was okay, ...if she was thinking of him. Spot had sent out his newsies to look for her, but they turned up with nothing. Now he had them only keep an eye open.

He didn't blame Alice for not staying in Brooklyn. He knew that it would have been really hard for her, but Spot couldn't help but miss her. She had always been around since her brother was his second command. Before Jacob had died, Alice had looked at Spot with such a magnificent light shining in her eyes. He'd loved the way she had looked at him. But, when Jacob died, so did that light in her eyes.

Just then Spot heard footsteps behind him. Without turning around, he glimpsed at the person. It was a newsie. "Yes?"

"I think- I found...her." The boy sounded out of breath.

Spot spun around. The newsboy was Pepper. One of his younger newsies. "What?"

"Alice-"

"Where?" He demanded.

"Manhattan-"

Spot took off and barely heard Pepper yell.

"Shes a newsie!"

Spot was gone, nobody could stop him. They'd finally found her!

-}:{-

**BACK IN MANHATTAN**

Marble sat outside on the fire escape of the Newsboys Lodging House. It was later in the day and the sun was just beginning to go down. It was one of those rare moments when she wasn't with Mush. She had come home early from Tibby's and was the only newsie at the lodging house.

As Marble enjoyed the cool breeze running through her hair, she watched the street. A couple younger newsies sold the last of their papes while a woman carried her laundry across the street. All looked normal. Then something caught Marbles attention. A familiar figure was running towards the lodging house. As he got closer, she recognized the boy she hadn't seen for over a month.

"Spot!" Marble cried and ran into the lodging house, down the stairs and out the door. Spot stood just outside the door, gold tipped cane in one hand, slingshot in his pocket.

He was just as Marble remembered him. Of course, her view was slightly different. When she had first met Spot, she had fallen head over heels for him. Marble had kept that crush for as long as Jacob had been a newsie, but when Jacob died, Marble forgot all about it. Over the time she'd run around New York and the time she'd been a Manhattan newsie, Marble hadn't given her crush much thought...especially with Mush around.

But now, he stood in front of her and all the memories came rushing back. The way he acted, how he looked, the way he talked...but she was still only Jacobs little sister. Marble knew that was how Spot had thought of her and probably still did.

Spot decided to play it cool. "A Manhattan newsie." Spot shook his head disapprovingly. "One of Jackie boys."

Marble sighed, Of course Spot was disappointed. She looked up from her feet. Spots stormy blue eyes bore into her.

Spot broke into a grin. He couldn't help it. The light was back in her eyes! "C' mere kid." He held his arms out wide.

Marble smiled and ran forward. Spot pulled her into a giant hug, swinging her around off her feet. He set her down. "How have ya been?"

Marble shrugged. "I made it through."

Spot could only nod. Alice looked...happy. After what had happened, Spot hadn't thought she would recover very quickly. Yet, here she was, one month later, all smiles.

"We have a lot ta tawk about Alice." He sat down on the curb.

Marble sat down next to him. "Yes, but first of all, my name isn't Alice."

"What?" Spot looked confused.

"I got a newsie name. Its Marble." Alice held up Jacobs old Marble. "Because of this. I take it everywhere."

"Hmm..." Spot thought about it. "Its nice but I think I'll stick with Alice."

"Alright, whatever." Marble traced a circle in the dirt next to her feet, and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

A short time later Mush walked back to the lodging house. He knew that Marble would be there waiting. His heart began to beat faster at the thought.

He looked up and was surprised to see Marble sitting on the curb in front of the lodging house...with Spot. Jealousy crippled his good spirits. He'd had a feeling Spot hadn't forgotten Marble...who could?

As he walked past, they didn't notice him. Upstairs, he sat on his bunk. An idea came to mind. Mush knew it wasn't good but he couldn't help it. He climbed put the window and onto the firescape. He watched and eavesdropped on Marble and Spot.

Back on the curb Spot listened as Marble told her story. Afterwards, he noted how she really hadn't talked about Jacob. Had she forgotten him and moved in so quickly? He later regretted asking her.

Marble burst into tears. Between sobs she cried, "How could y- you even th-think... that I- I would forget." She buried her face in her hands.

"Hey... hey, I- I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know why- how you're so happy."

"Does it look like I'm happy, Spot?"

"No, not-" Spot stopped when Marble wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. He put an arm around her back rubbing in soothingly. He used his other hand to wipe at his watery eyes.

_No_, he told himself angrily, _Spot Conlan does not cry._

Up above on the firescape, Mush was fuming. _How could he ask her that! What a stupid question, bringing up her brother like that! _Angrily Mush walked over to his bunk and took off his shoes. He was going to bed.

-}:{-

**AUGUST **

Bumlets smirked as he looked at Mush. Mush was staring at Marble...as usual. It was time Mush made a move, Bumlets decided, walking over.

"Hey Mush."

Mush didn't answer.

"Man, ya got it bad." Bumlets said with a grin.

Mush snapped out of it and try to punch Bumlets half heartedly.

Bumlets dodged him. "Mush, youse is gunna have ta ask her sometime."

"I can't ask her..."

"Well ya gotta do somin'. You're drivin' us all crazy."

Mush sighed heavily.

Bumlets chuckled, giving Mush a playful punch in the shoulder as her walked away.

-}:{-

Mush's happiness mirrored Marbles as they walked hand in hand. Mush had decided to show Marble around the Bronx since she had never been there. They were coming to the end of Mush's tour, walking along the shore, when Marble slipped off her shoes.

A smile spread across her lips and she cried, "Come on Mush!" as she ran towards the water. She pulled Mush along behind her. Mush managed to pull off his own shoes just before being pulled into the water.

Marble let go of Mush's hand and held up her skirt, walkin' into water that went just below her knees. The cool river water felt good after the hot August day.

Mush walked over to Marble with a mischievous grin and a handful of water. Now he would get her back for steeling his hat. Marble stood and turned. Mush threw the water at her.

Marble gasped as Mush chuckled and filled her hands with water. She threw it at Mush with a giggle. A small water fight ensued with both surrendering to the other in the end.

They now walked along the shoreline, ankle deep in cool river water. The setting run reflected off the water and the sky was no longer blue, but pink and orange. Their clothes and hair were wet from the water fight.

Mush took off his hat with a sigh. It was dripping with water. "Look what you did ta my hat." He muttered.

Marble smiled and Mush wrung it out with his hands. Mush then put it on Marble's head. He grinned.

"How do I look?" Marble asked, stifling a giggle.

"You look great." Mush answered, grinning. She did in fact, look great, Mush noted. Even with her wet hair. Her smile magnified his thoughts.

Mush couldn't stand it anymore. His name was Mush. He was supposed to be good at this romantic, mushy stuff. He stopped walking and Marble turned to face him with a puzzled expression..

Marble was confused. She couldn't quite place the emotion that was so obvious in Mush's eyes, but Marble realized that she'd glimpsed it a couple times before.

"Alice." He whispered, calling her by her real name. Mush took a deep breath and leaned in close.

The kiss came as a surprise to Marble, but she treasured it. She'd waited so long. An electric tingling rippled through her entire body like chills. Marble wrapped her arms around his torso, causing a stampede of shivers to run down her back. They pulled apart, faces still inches apart, and Mush stroked Marbles cheek with his fingertips. Marble found it hard not to smile as Mush grinned down at her.

The two newsies stood together, looking each other in the eyes. They both knew now how the other felt. Marble leaned her head against Mush's muscular, but still wet, chest and closed her eyes.

Mush ran his fingers through her hair thinking, _Finally_.

The cold water lapping around their ankles was the only thing reminding them that this was reality.

"I've found heavan." Marble whispered, the sound of water running in the distance.

"I've found something even better." Mush whispered back.

"Whats that?"

"You." Mush answered.

It took all of Marble's strength to keep her heart from leaping out of her chest

At last they were together.

-}:{-

**Part 2 will be coming soon! Hope you liked this. Please leave a review. I am also looking for a better title. Any suggestions?**


End file.
